


Emergency!?

by xxstk122



Series: Secretary Son & CEO Yoo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, don't worry it's like a minor burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Just an ordinary working day until Kihyun’s phone rang in the afternoon, breaking the silence he had in his office. He looked at the screen and saw it was an unregistered telephone number."Hello is this Yoo Kihyun? I’m calling from Cha Medical Center”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Secretary Son & CEO Yoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688767
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Emergency!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the series of Secretary Son and CEO Yoo but can be read as a stand alone fic ^^

It was a normal day. The sun was shining. The never ending stream of cars driving through the city. The employees doing their jobs. The stack of paper’s on Kihyun’s desk asking to be double checked and looked through. Yup, just an ordinary working day.

Until Kihyun’s phone rang in the afternoon, breaking the silence he had in his office. He looked at the screen and saw it was an unregistered telephone number. His eyebrows raise in question. This was his personal phone. Not a lot of people have his number, limiting it to his family, closest friends and of course his boyfriend Hyunwoo. He was skeptical on answering it but his guts tell him it was an important call.

“Hello?” he greeted formally

“Good afternoon. Is this Yoo Kihyun?”

It was a voice of a woman but he didn’t recognize it as one of his friends.

Before he could answer, the woman on the other line spoke again.

“I’m calling from Cha Medical Center”

Gears in his mind started turning, thinking of the worst case scenario already. He didn’t go for a check up there. His family didn’t live in the area so it would be impossible for them to be admitted suddenly.

“Hello? Sir Yoo Kihyun?” the nurse says again

“Oh YES! This is Yoo Kihyun speaking. What happened?” he says in a rush, already standing from his seat and pacing himself around the room, trying to calm himself down.

“You’re listed as Son Hyunwoo’s emergency contact and we request that you go here-”

Kihyun felt his heart stop “OH GOD. WHAT HAPPENED TO HYUNWOO?!”

“Sir please calm down. He’s fine, we just need you to pick him up if you are able to. He was-” she tries her best to calmly explain the situation

“Okay! Okay.. okay.. I’ll be there in 15 minutes thank you!” He drops the call without even waiting for a reply and gathers his stuff.

Walking out of his office, he stops by Soojin’s desk first “Hey Soojin, I gotta go. Hyunwoo is at the hospital”

“Oh no. What happened? Is he okay?” Soojin says with worry in her voice

“The nurse said he’s fine but I still don’t know what fully happened. I need to go pick him up they said. If anyone looks for me please tell them I had an emergency.” His says in a rush

Soojin stands and rubs his back as they walk to the elevator “Okay. Just be careful on your way there okay? Better take the company car to be faster”

“Okay. I think that would be good. Thank you so much, please handle everything for the rest of the day.”

Soojin nods “I’ll handle it. Don’t worry. Update me later on what happened” 

Kihyun nods back and takes a deep breath as the elevator door closes. He arrives at the ground floor and waves over the driver, telling him on where to go to as he sits himself in the car. His legs wouldn’t stop bouncing as his mind tries to fight itself on thinking about the worst case scenario vs. comforting himself that everything was fine.

* * *

Hyunwoo was staring at the ceiling for a whole minute now. Well it’s not like he has any other thing to do. He wish he could just go back to work but there he was stuck at the emergency wing of the hospital. Heaving a deep sigh, he waits patiently for a doctor to give him an ok signal to go home.

He shouldn’t even be here. He could’ve remedied it himself but Haechan, his assistant baker, was on the verge of tears when he saw Hyunwoo’s injury, begging him to go to the hospital to have it treated. Haechan even insisted on driving him there and didn’t leave until the nurses tended to his boss and reassured him that everything was going to be alright. Hyunwoo told him to go back to the bakery since they still had half a day before the store closes. They can’t run a bakery without a baker.

Rapid footsteps were heard and suddenly the curtains to his quarters were opened. There he was, Yoo Kihyun, his beloved boyfriend looking like he ran a marathon.

“Kihyun? What are you doing here?!” He shouts in a hush

“Oh god! What happened?! Are you okay?! What did the doctors say-” Kihyun’s furry of questions come one after the other, Hyunwoo didn’t know which question to answer first at this point.

“Baby, calm down” Hyunwoo reaches out for him with his hand but Kihyun only gasps in shock as he sees his hand wrapped in a bandage.

“How can I calm down! Look at your hand!! What the hell-” Kihyun continues with his series of questions until someone coughed an “excuse me” behind them.

“Are you sir Yoo Kihyun?”

Kihyun recognizes that voice. It was the same nurse that called him. He nods as he takes a seat beside Hyunwoo and listens to her explain the situation.

“His hand has a minor burn. A first degree. Nothing too major. He is allowed to go home now. Here’s his medication for pain relievers only if needed and ointments for him to put.” She hands a paper with instructions and a small paper bag with the said medicine.

Kihyun whips his head back to Hyunwoo “So you’re feeling better?”

“Yes. I’m completely fine. How did you find out I was here?” Hyunwoo sits up from the bed.

“They called me. They said I was listed as your emergency contact and I have to come and get you here” Kihyun guides his boyfriend gently, helping him stand up from the bed. It’s not like Hyunwoo hurt his leg in any way but he was still oh so worried.

Kihyun gently held his injured hand and kissed the bandage softly, earning a giggle from the nurse who saw it happened. Feeling himself getting embarrassed, Kihyun lets out an awkward cough as he lets go of his boyfriend’s hand.

Hyunwoo felt his face have a different type of burn. Of course, he forgot he wrote Kihyun as his emergency contact when he was filling in his health card since they’ve been living together for a half year now but it was still embarrassing.

“Sorry to make you worry. You can go back to the office. I didn’t know they’d call you just to pick me up. I can go home by myself” Hyunwoo pouts. Feeling guilty that he had to take Kihyun’s time for such a stupid mistake he did.

“No no. It’s okay. I’m glad you trust me that much. I am not leaving you alone for today just to make sure, okay?” Kihyun says with a soft smile “Come on let’s get you home”

They ride a cab going to the bakery to pick up Hyunwoo’s car first. His staff ask questions about his condition. Hyunwoo clearly feels embarrassed with what happened so he diverts everyone’s attention by telling them he won’t be able to bake for a while. A week at least, the burn needing to heal completely before he can work again. He bows apologetically to them but everyone understood the situation.

He went inside his office to double check everything before leaving. Kihyun was looking around the small office. Stacks of papers on the desk, very much like his own. Oh right, he needs to go check up on the office first. He excuses himself and calls Soojin as Hyunwoo went around the bakery to make sure everyone was okay before going home.

Hyunwoo goes back to his office to search for his keys but he sees Kihyun already leaning by the door with the key in hand.

“I can drive” Hyunwoo argues

“Nope. Not with that hand. You need to rest it for a while”

It was pointless to argue with Kihyun with these kinds of things. He was always extra protective and concerned about the people around him. There was one time Soojin told him a story about Kihyun almost calling an ambulance when she was pregnant just because Kihyun saw her taking deep breaths. So he just nods back and lets Kihyun drive them home.

* * *

As soon as they enter their home, Hyunwoo places his medicine on the table and plops his himself on the couch. And Kihyun plops himself too right beside him and begins to interrogate Hyunwoo.

“Sooo.. How did this happen?” Kihyun points to the bandaged hand

“Ahh well…” Hyunwoo smiles sheepishly

> _(Early this morning in the kitchen)_
> 
> _A ring rang out in the kitchen, Hyunwoo sees it’s the name he has been waiting for to call for days now._
> 
> _“Hello. May I speak with Son Hyunwoo?”_
> 
> _“This is him speaking”_
> 
> _“Ah yes, sir we have news about the cat you have been inquiring about. Yangyang would be delighted if you visited him. Of course, this doesn’t mean you automatically have to adopt him already. It’s just that we prefer that people come and check the cats first if they were compatible before allowing adoption”_
> 
> _Hyunwoo hums “I understand. That would be amazing. When could we visit him?”_
> 
> _“You can visit him on Monday to Saturday from 9AM to 5PM”_
> 
> _“Ok that would be great!” Hyunwoo’s voice raising more than usual in excitement_
> 
> _Another ring rang out but this time it wasn’t a phone but it was the oven’s timer, signaling that the croissants were done. Hyunwoo juggles the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continues to listen to the lady on the phone explaining the guidelines while opening the oven. In his haste, he forgot that he wasn’t wearing mittens at all. When he tried to take the pan out from the oven, his right hand got burned, leaving the pan of croissants falling on the floor as well as his phone. He hisses as he sees his finger tips blooming a hot red color._
> 
> _Haechan stops kneeding the dough and checks the injury of his boss. Insisting that they go to the hospital to have it checked._

“What?! You touched a pan in the oven with your bare hands?!!” Kihyun stood up in shock

Hyunwoo chuckles “I got too excited, I forgot the mittens”

“Don’t laugh! It could have gotten worse!” Kihyun sits beside his boyfriend again and gathers his large hands into his own small ones “These hands are precious. Almost magical. Please don’t do that again”

Kihyun closes his eyes as he brings them up to cup his face, nuzzling into Hyunwoo’s uninjured palm. Hyunwoo feels his heart burst. Kihyun was so affectionate, physically and emotionally. He loves every single bit of it.

Hyunwoo slides his hands from Kihyun’s cheek to his neck, making the younger look up as they share a soft kiss.

“Okay. I’ll be more careful. I’m sorry again for making you worry”

Both of them giggle and proceed to cuddle each other on the couch. Leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

“HUH” Kihyun sits up properly as his eyes widen in realization “You were on the phone for a cat visit?”

“Yeah…” Hyunwoo rubs the back of his neck shyly “It was supposed to be a surprise but do you want to adopt a cat with me?”

Kihyun’s mouth hang open in surprise “WHAT?!”

“I k-know it’s so sudden! You can definitely say no- but I saw your wallpaper and your recent youtube searches… They were all cat videos so I thought maybe we should get one since you love them so much and I’m sorry if I’m overstepping my boundary and pushing you into this-” Hyunwoo blabbers in panic. He meant to talk about it with Kihyun in a calm manner but now he thinks he’s just stupid for doing this on his own without even asking Kihyun first.

The younger jumps into Hyunwoo, putting his arms around his shoulders to hug the elder tightly “YES OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE SO AMAZING!!” he shouts with joy

Relief floods into Hyunwoo’s system as he hears his boyfriend’s happy response.

“Wait-” Kihyun suddenly pouts “but we’re both so busy.. wouldn’t it be dangerous to leave a little cat here”

“Oh about that..” Hyunwoo brings out his phone and shows Kihyun a picture of an orange cat “This is Yangyang. He’s an adult cat, 3 years old. His previous owners gave him to the shelter because they went overseas and they couldn’t bring him. So he’s used to living indoors.”

“OH NO! poor baby!” Kihyun gets teary eyed while thinking how sad it was for the cat to be abandoned after it had a family for 3 years.

“I know we’d both be really busy but you have the weekends off at least and I’m getting another assistant baker by the next week so I won’t have to do much hands on baking unless I am done with the papers so I can leave the bakery earlier if needed to”

“That would be great! Hyunwoo you really thought of everything!”

“I try to. I want to make you happy, Ki”

Kihyun almost wanted to cry. Hyunwoo was literally perfect. He could never ask more of him and yet Hyunwoo will always deliver more.

“You DO make me happy. The happiest even!” Kihyun says with the biggest smile on his face “Thank you so much for this. I’m literally over the moon now. I can’t wait to meet Yangyang. Hopefully he likes us.”

Hyunwoo chuckles “Of course he’ll like you. And I had a cat before when I was young too so I think that experience would come in handy”

Kihyun sits up on his knees and kisses Hyunwoo on the lips. The kiss lingers for a while. Kihyun hopes Hyunwoo can feel how thankful he is for everything. After a few seconds, they separate but Hyunwoo gives him a quick peck once more. “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> idky i wrote this... its so random dkfhadf i know you're all probably sick of these two like write something else u dumb bitch!? am i right!?!?! also this au will remain ANGST FREE!!!!!!!
> 
> if you wanna read the small drabble of them moving in together it's here: https://twitter.com/shwki_anti/status/1328374224772218880
> 
> anyways this was extra sappy ;-; remember to as much as possible ADOPT NOT SHOP :)  
> hope i didn't waste your time too much!  
> also have a happy new year! may 2021 be a good year for all of us <3


End file.
